Heart! Scene I: a Call
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The light united people thus eventually were rent asunder by their fights over that selfsame light that united them with happiness that the people had in common. Darkness and hearts, hearts of darkness, hearts and darkness. Hearts and it the darkness became one because of the greed of light and the battle for whoever would have most of the joy and light. Because of the war over!
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Counted 900

2013;

Disposable Copy

KINGDOM; ACT ONE

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Approximately Words Counted 900

_2013: M

_Disposable Copy

DISNEYDOM HEART! SCENE 1: A CALL

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The light united people thus eventually were rent asunder by their fights over that selfsame light that united them with happiness that the people had in common.

Darkness and hearts, hearts of darkness, hearts and darkness. Hearts and it (the darkness) became one because of the greed of light and the battle for whoever would have most of the joy and light. Because of the war over the light, darkness filled the hearts of the people of this world of fantasy.

A light glimmer within children remained and the children used their shards of remaining light from the world that there once was and changed this world of horrible darkness out of their pure innocence being children after all.

The world was no longer the way the world was in darkness or light. The fantasy world was ripped asunder into nine worlds. The true, pure light that that had filled people's hearts completely was still hidden within the great darkness in the worlds, the darkness that still was everywhere out there in the nine fantasy worlds there still was now.

Sora the young boy laid on his stomach half asleep taking a nap. The boy Sora lay on the warm, soft white sand of some place he forgot he was. Where was Sora the young boy? He heard a rustling sound, Sora the young teenage boy thought, of paper perhaps, or of the ocean's shore, or was it footsteps on the sand?

The sound sounded like, "Rustle-rustle, Rustle, rustle". The young boy Sora felt a cool shadow pass across Sora's the young boy's hair that was toasty warm from the sun. Sora knew for positive that it was a shadow passing across the top of Sora's the young teenage boy's unruly mop-top of hair because the shadow traveled over Sora's eye which was in the brightness of the sun, yet it was closed in rest, in sleep. (The young teen) He could tell that the bright outside the eyelid has eclipsed. Sora the young teenaged boy knows somebody had sneaked up due to how the person's shadow had just passed over his head! His eyeshot open as Sora asked, _**WHO, are**_** you?** Still lost in his dreams Sora the young boy asked an-other question that was even stranger, "Where did you come from?" The young male-teen Sora pushed his upper-body from the ground, shade making the young teen Sora's lowered face hazy enough to not see Sora's the young teenage male's facial features not able to be seen. Sora the young teenage male then went to the position of sitting back in a backward crabwalk sitting position with his knees up and Sora the teenage youth leaning back against Sora the teen young male's outstretched arms sleepily. All the teen young male could see was the brightness of sun to the male teen's just-opened eyes. The male teen youth Sora looked at the bright sun, his eyes drawn to the brightness. Sora could see someone's silhouette standing under the morning star sun but the teenage youth male couldn't keep his eyes opened far enough to see who it was.

Suddenly a loud voice screamed_**, Sora! **_

Sora yelled_**,**_ _**"**__W__**ha**_?_**!"!**_ and suddenly straightened like an exclamation point as his shoulders surged forward taking the weight off of Sora's hands. Sora sat up straight as if awakened by the worst part of every nightmare, eyes wide. Sora's eyes were suddenly accustomed to the light of the sun by now and a _12-_year-old young woman now stood there where the shady form once stood. Sora knew this young woman it was his friend Kairi! Sora lived on an island with her (Kairi)!

Kairi with a rustling map rolled in one hand, _**Sora you lazy bum! I'd find you snoozing Sora!**_ Was this the rustling sound? Sora looked at the waves upon the shore. The rushing of the lapping waves made a, rustle-rustle sound like an unpredicted thunderclap on a partly cloudy day. It rumbled_**,**_ _**"Rustle**_ rustle_**". **_Sora groggily followed Kairi because Kairi was supposedly taking Sora, somewhere Sora was supposed to be not lazy, and more of a help. Sora followed Kairi as he rubbed his eye.

Another friend lived on this desert isle. Who was he? Umm his name was? Who was he? His name was** Riku! **

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Word Counted 400

Two Thousand and Twelve

TRON PREGNANCY/TRON LEGACY

by

M. Walter Meredith

The junior Sammy Flynn sat before that very computer game screen that Sam Flynn had, set, recently up to transport Flynn into the computer world when ever he wanted to visit the videogame world, on adventures! Flynn had been in our universe long enough, and was sure finally, he wants to go on other adventures enough. Flynn said a-loud, thinking aloud to Flynn's self as well, **well its about time I left our little world to live the rest of a life of adventures most men would never be able to imagine! Will I ever come back to the real world? I will never know, for sure, until that day I am sure of the answer I-myself. I must begin the transmogrification before my mind wavers in its certainty.** In the well-lit room, Flynn reached out towards the monitor video console. A knocking sounded at the apartment entrance doorway of Flynn's penthouse room. Flynn walked toward the entrance's hallway. He pulled the doorway entrance open, and there were a young woman whom was pregnant, there.

The woman looked directly at Flynn in a serious manner, saying, **Flynn, do you remember three months past, on the night we met at the dance club?!**

Flynn said, "Yeah, but, this is a bad time. I was going to go on an extended vacation soon right now. If it were my choice, I'd marry you today but I'm goin' t' live abroad for the remainder of my life and I've made plans. Goodby now, some women are waiting there, and I have to decide which one of them all I have to marry. O.K, so goodby forever."

The woman said, "No, you aren't going to go any-where Flynn! You're going to go to Lamaze and you're going to get eloped tonight"!

Flynn replied, "It was a one-night stand baby! How do we even know it is mine"? The woman simply reached into the door and flipped off the switch that controlled the apartment's light. Some-thing in the woman's big stomach glowed bright blue. Flynn thought aloud, "Now I know why Dad lived in a videogame for 30 years".

The End


	3. Chapter 3

D. Approximately Words Counted 800

56 Cottage Three 2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S

ALICE LIDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I ... Dorothy...had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I (Miss Gale) had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because (Miss Gale) I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When mood hits me...Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against because Miss Gale has done so many times. Toto and I were sitting near the shady tree in front of the fenced yard and to the right of the gate.

I was sitting there in the shade with my arm around Toto whom was sitting at my side like he usually had. I and Toto usually sat like so under trees around my home. Sometime or another Toto would see a rabbit and chase after it ... me taking chase after Toto. Toto was a small dog and if Toto found the rabbit hole he would dig into the rabbit hole and maybe fall into it if it collapsed.

That has happened to (Miss Gale's) my dog Toto before. Sometimes there are a lot a' li'l' baby rabbit tunnels under a rabbit hole and the tiny baby bunny tunnels collapse when Toto might be diggin' in a bunny hole. When it happened that once, Miss Gale, I caught Toto up side down ...Toto's poor li'l' legs kickin'. ... Li'l cute baby rabbits runnin' out of the rabbit-hole!

Toto, of course, was yelpin' up a storm like them bunnies were rats.

Meredith-2 THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDD …. !

I' never seen any creature bein' so afraid of somethin' so cute. Since then Miss Gale's (My) dog is afraid of little mice. I had to pull Toto out of the rabbit hole. Since then Toto's been afraid of tiny spaces.

Recently mind doctors have been making headway in a marvel science called psychology. I believe what they call claustrophobia is what my dog has. Therefore, Toto sat beside Miss Gale content to sit there and enjoy (My) Miss Gale's presence. Toto and I were resting our eyes when I opened Miss Gale's (My) eyes at the sound of a rabbit running.

I heard rabbits a million times before and I know one when I hears it. This time it was dif'rent though: because when one had opened my eyes, I thought I (Miss Gale) had seen clothes on the rabbit as it blurred running by. Toto went running across the field after it Toto barking all the way across the field. I cried out, **Toto no!**

I ran after Toto again but this time it was different. This time (I) Miss Gale was curious about what the white rabbit was. Why was he wearing pants?! I had to find out.

When Miss Gale (I) got to the next tree that was two empty fields away from my home I found the rabbit's hole. At the roots of the tree Toto was digging away at the soft soil of the rabbit-hole. It looked as if Toto's head was buried in the bunny hole as Toto dug into it. Toto was really digging away into it when the hole's bottom just disintegrated into moist dirt clods and hung seemingly there in space for a moment before giving way to gravity and falling …. .

The End

Meredith-2 …FUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!


End file.
